


What is wrong with you?!

by okelay



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor does something stupid and finds a new companion who has interesting ideas about places to visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is wrong with you?!

"Why on Earth would you want to go and do something like that?!"  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time? I don't know, didn't really think much about it, the idea just popped into my mind!"  
"And you just do whatever comes into your head?"  
"Well...pretty much,yeah"  
"No wonder the universe's in trouble so often"  
"Now what's that supposed to mean? I save the universe!"  
"and why does the universe need saving so bloody often?"  
"You know, you almost make it sound as if it is my fault! I merely happen to be around when disaster strikes, and it's a good thing,too!"  
"I remain unconvinced. have you tried staying away? like take a holiday?"  
"I try! I end up in trouble anyway. Hey,you wouldn't wanna come along,would you? I mean, to keep me out of trouble"  
"you want me to come along? for real?"  
"Sure, you might be somewhat crazy but I like that"  
"Alright then,let's go!"  
"Allonz-y!…hold on, do you need something? clothes? say goodbyes?"  
"Nah,I'm good"  
"well then, come in, my new friend"  
"It's bigger on the inside!"  
"Indeed! any theories?"  
"As to why? I'm just gonna go with magic. you can probably technobabble for days trying to explain it but for me it'd be magic anyway"  
"that is a very good attitude to have, you'll do"  
"well then, mr wizard, where are we off to?"  
"It's Doctor,actually. do you have any suggestions?"  
"Is there a shuffle setting?"  
"Sure there is! hang on, it might be bumpy!"

"You weren't kidding about the bumpy, have you never heard of seat belts?"  
"Those are boring!"  
"They are safe,actually. but here you could have...something! anyway, where are we? and can I go out first?"  
"Sure, let me just check it is in fact safe to go out"  
"like if there is oxygen out and all that?"  
"exactly, I knew you were clever, off you go!"

"OH MY GODS. GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
"what's with the yelling?"  
"Look around!"  
"It seems like a nice place...oh,hold on, seems familiar..."  
"WE ARE IN NABOO!"  
"That's right! you know, they're not very friendly here, they nearly killed me, several times last time I was here. I was on a crazy race first and then thrown in prison and then a huge animal tried to eat me! there was this lovely girl, padme, her name was,she helped me out, got me out and to the TARDIS. she didnt want to come along though, she said she had responsiblities here. nice girl,I wonder if she is still around..."  
"Wow, you can ramble! but how are we here?!"  
"Ramble? I take offense at that! and what do you mean how?"  
"This is a fictional universe!"  
"It's simple,actually. if someone can imagine it, it exists somewhere"  
"What? are you serious? so we can go places I've read about? like Narnia? and Hogwarts? Camp Half-blood?"  
"Sure, but I thought you didn't want to get into trouble?"  
"I'm not gonna fight Voldemort! I just want to meet the trio!"  
"That can be arranged. are we sticking around?"  
"I'm considering going to Jedi Academy. or at least getting a lightsaber. although I'd probably just cut off an arm with it. yeah, let's go somewhere before any of the crazy people around here kill us"  
"they really aren't friendly, off into the TARDIS we go!"

**Author's Note:**

> About the companion, I suppose I was imagining someone like Claudia from Warehouse 13, but I didnt really add it cause she doesn't fit exactly. but someone like her.


End file.
